


【shylan】抑制贴

by IDEALISMSITSINPRISON



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEALISMSITSINPRISON/pseuds/IDEALISMSITSINPRISON
Summary: 非常非常普通又有点脑残的abo上辅爱情故事
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Kudos: 7





	【shylan】抑制贴

“王先生，我们的诊断结果显示您的颈椎问题需要进一步的理疗，外敷配合按摩。这边为您安排了三个疗程，如果您同意的话，今天先进行第一疗程的第一阶段。”  
王柳羿听完，对掬着公式化笑容的护士点了点头。他最近一直感觉脖子莫名的酸痛，跟苏小落一说，苏小落立刻推荐他来这家私人医院做理疗。春决之后正好得空，收拾收拾领队就带着他来了。哦，还带上了无所事事不想打大乱斗顺便来看看手的上单。  
护士得到首肯之后，一点不留情，“啪”地一下把白色带着点怪异香气的膏药贴拍在王柳羿的后颈，又把他轻轻放倒在理疗床上。  
王柳羿闻着那膏药的香气，还不到几秒钟，就昏昏欲睡了。  
护士的声音适时出现：“王先生，您先在这休息，理疗师一会就来。”  
一分钟后护士把门关上离开的时候，王柳羿已经睡熟了。  
一觉醒来，王柳羿感觉全身都又酸又软，皮肤也绷得紧紧的，有些发烫，下腹部还隐隐作痛。小声对自己开个玩笑：“我怎么感觉像个来大姨妈的女的一样。”摸摸脖子，那块怪异的膏药还黏糊糊的贴着脖子，怪难受的，气味好像也有点变化，从膏药的缝隙里隐隐约约透出一点点带着葡萄柚气息的奶香。  
王柳羿一边心内腹诽：“这膏药有点牛诶，还带变味的”，一边坐起身子预备把那块膏药撕下来。这时候不知道哪里冒出来一个护士——和先前那个长得一模一样可是总感觉哪里不对劲，脸色惊恐地一个箭步冲上前按住他的手：“王先生您前几天差点流产信息素还不稳定，把抑制贴撕掉有可能会造成信息素紊乱！”  
护士这一段话对王柳羿的冲击可太大了，天才宝蓝z王柳羿本人过了19年单身直男魔法师的快乐生活居然有怀孕还差点流产了的一天？！信息素又是什么？我看我姐姐看的脑残男男恋爱小说里面好像有？怎么回事这个世界的设定突然千回百转？  
“哇你不是在逗我吧？怀孕？流产？我是男的啊？信息素怎么回事？”  
护士听了他的话看起来更加惊恐了：“王先生您是男性Omega，跟男性Alpha结合之后怀孕是非常正常的。”紧接着她又从护士服口袋里拿出传呼机按了几下，对着传呼机那头似乎是医生的人说：“这边79号床病人似乎已经出现了精神错乱的症状，张医生你过来看看！”  
“卧槽！你们是不是一起在演我！”  
十分钟后，宝蓝和站在床边的苏小落姜承録还有张医生面面相觑。  
苏小落 又是熟悉的老妈子语气： “宝蓝你先别激动，你现在身体很虚弱，不要气到自己了。the shy 也不是故意的，你们这种小情侣一时控制不住发生了意外也不是我们希望看到的，但是你要告诉我啊，你们呆在房间里什么都不说，真搞出事情就自己偷偷来医院，我有点难做的。the shy， 你说两句安慰一下宝蓝啊”。  
完全放空•状况外•似乎也没有融入这个世界•真•姜承録：“我，啊？我不资道。宝蓝，你的，脖子还好吗？”  
“the shy，你在游戏里装作不懂中文就算了，这不是你推脱现实生活责任的理由！我现在马上打电话叫明奎来！”苏小落立刻掏出手机拨通明奎的号码开始哔哔叭叭。  
“我记得小落和the shy 跟我一起来的医院，怎么我就睡了一觉 the shy 变成了要跟我生小孩的亲亲老公，这个孩子还特么差点流掉了，你还劝我不要激动？”宝蓝z盯着苏小落，表情绝望中透着窒息，窒息中透着疑惑，疑惑中又有着淡淡的想死。  
张医生终于找到了机会插嘴：“病人可能确实情绪上出现了很大波动，但是不是不可调节的，更进一步的治疗需要家人的积极配合。”似乎是察觉到了这里的状况有点危险，张医生觉得自己再待下去可能要上都市报纸情感专栏成为不和关系的AO在病房对峙时谜之被打死的一位无名医生。  
王柳羿发现整个病房似乎没有一个他觉得脑子正常的，除了姜承録好像全都默认他是一位伟大的母亲，正为第一个孩子的差点早夭悲痛欲绝。王柳羿一肚子气没地方撒，脖子后面贴了膏药的地方也不知怎么又胀痛起来，一突一突地跳。心烦意乱的王柳羿一把揪住它撕了下来，本以为可以清爽一点，却没料到一阵葡萄柚味儿混合着奶香充满了整个病房。  
其他人还没反应过来，姜承録倒是先动了。顶级选手极致的反应速度并不仅仅在游戏中体现——他像一只受猫薄荷引诱的大型猫科动物一样，蹭着病床的边缘，软倒在了王柳羿的怀里。他的鼻尖放在王柳羿的颈后，嘴贴着王柳羿脖颈侧的皮肤，非常轻，非常轻地不住喃喃：“宝蓝，你好香。”  
此刻的王柳羿，完全就是一副“你别过来啊！”小仓鼠的模样。他整个人贴紧了床头靠背，双手按住姜承録的肩膀想把他推开，却发现自己根本使不上力气。姜承録的身上也在散发一种…让他无法抗拒的气息，是…白桃混合着铁锈味的感觉。王柳羿真的整个人都懵逼了：这个世界怎么了，姜承録为什么变成了小猫咪还对我动手动脚我还一点都抵抗不了？我为什么这么想贴着他想他亲我抱我？？在外人看来，这两人此刻的动作同相恋多年，情浓意密的爱侣并没有任何区别。  
张医生受刚才信息素暴涨的影响，僵了半分钟，终于反应过来，示意苏小落配合他按住姜承録。护士翻出抑制剂给王柳羿和姜承録一人结结实实来了一针。针对这种突发状况的安定类通用抑制剂见效很快，半分钟左右两人就都没了动作睡沉了。  
再次醒来，王柳羿环视一周：病房里已经空无一人，帘子拉得紧紧的。监视器的绿光不断闪烁表示它正在正常运作。回忆一下自己早上睡着之前的动作，王柳羿准确地从床头柜的第二层摸出了自己的手机，开始了在这个显然不太对劲的世界的第一次高速网上冲浪。  
打开微信，王柳羿想按照这个奇怪世界的设定的话该不会——置顶的果然是没有头像的韩国人，备注是极其恶心的“天下第一老公seung lok”外加一堆爱心emoji。王柳羿窝进被子里点开对话框：“ The Shy，ni jue bu jue de，zhe li you dian guai guai de。”

感觉还蛮ooc的orz……  
尽力了555  
王柳羿在短短一个小时的冲浪里已经基本了解了这个世界的设定：ABO是第一性别，男女是第二性别。所以相较于原来的世界，在这里，男女并不重要，你是Alpha ，Beta ， 还是Omega比较重要。  
非常不巧的是，这个世界的王柳羿就是一位被定义为“孱弱的生育工具”的Omega。但是在长久的平权运动之下，再加上现代医学的不断发展，Omega在高效抑制剂和强力抑制贴的协助下也不是不可以在Alpha密度极高的特定职业人群中工作——是的，在这个世界里，王柳羿依旧是ig电子竞技俱乐部的首发辅助选手IG.Baolan。而姜承録，也还是那个一打五的峡谷灭霸。最大的不同在于：他和姜承録是非常亲密的恋人关系，具体来说就是他要为他孕育下一代的那种不能更近一层，他人也绝不能染指的关系。王柳羿的脑袋开始隐隐作痛：直男生孩子这种史诗级的残酷剧情也要在自己身上上演了吗。  
既然暂时回不去，不如在这里既来之则安之。幸好在这里王柳羿的职业还是电子竞技选手，身边的人也还是那些熟悉的人，当务之急是先跟这里唯一看起来跟自己来自同一个世界的姜承録互相知会一下。  
姜承録那边很快回复了他的消息：  
K：？  
W： you go google ABO! cu da shi le !  
…………  
…………  
K：씨발,이거 뭐야?좀 어렵지만 지금 어떤 상황인지 대충 알 것 같아요.（西八，虽然有点难懂但是我大概知道什么情况了）  
王柳羿看到这一大串韩文脑壳更疼了，在对话框里打下：cao ni ma ，shuo zhong wen。想想还是退格退格： ting bu dong， shuo zhong wen。  
K： wo ming bai le,so we lover now？  
W：No, dan shi wo men jia zhuang shi.  
K： Ok  
W： wo ming tian de ming tian hui ji di， jian mian shuo .  
K：hao， wo lai jie ni .  
W: hao.  
等到第三天姜承録跟着苏小落来接王柳羿的时候，王柳羿看起来已经完全康复了。活蹦乱跳地牵着姜承録的手，紧紧依偎着他，两人看起来和其他千千万万蜜里调油的AO情侣没有什么不同。一进基地，两个人就闪进房间锁上了门。苏小落非常满意：“夫妻床头吵架床尾和，果然这个世界还是我熟悉的那个世界。”  
然而，如果他听到姜承録和王柳羿在房间里叽叽咕咕的内容，可能又会产生新的对这个世界的怀疑。  
“卧槽这大双人床……我跟姜承録什么时候上的三垒，也太刺激了吧兄弟们……欸，the shy ，你昨天真的都弄明白了吗？”  
“差不多？”  
“差不多是多少……反正现在我们就……emm……一直假装我们是真的爱人就好了，爱人，夫妻，couple，你可以理解吗？”  
“couple，我资道。”  
“ABO,标记，抑制，信息素，这些你都知道了吗？”王柳羿点亮手机，在翻译器里把这几个单词翻译给姜承録看。  
“懂。”  
听到姜承録的回答，坐在床边的王柳羿捏紧了拳头，好像需要鼓足很大勇气一样，转向同样坐在床边的姜承録，两手环抱住姜承録，又轻轻的将原本捏紧成拳头的手掌摊平在他背后。  
“以后我们要常常这样哦，要不然我可能会，生病，不开心，我也没有太搞清楚，总之，好像不会有好事发生“  
”这样很好啊，baolan，很香，我喜欢。”  
“你能不能不要，装作不太懂中文然后说一些让人脸红的话啊！”  
王柳羿把右手往上伸了伸，把姜承録的头往自己脖颈左侧按了按。  
“最后的最后，如果情况不太好的话……在我这里咬一口哦。”  
“你会痛吗？”  
”没有关系，打比赛的时候其他东西都不太重要，我们要一起拿更多冠军的。“  
”cu~也阔以吗？“说着姜承録用食指点了一下自己的脸颊。  
”姜承録不要再趁机恶心len了！“王柳羿松开姜承録，一脸的生无可恋，“也行吧，反正大家都是兄弟，亲一下不会少块肉。“  
王柳羿顿了顿，又加上一句： ”不过还是真的很难相信，我的肚子里面有姜承録的小孩。“  
”baolan和the shy 的小孩，kiyo。”  
”姜承録你再这样我要怀疑你其实属于这个世界，专门来搞我的心态了！“  
突然，响起了一阵敲门声，接着便是熟悉的高振宁的喇叭音：”你们俩在里边干啥玩应呢？吃饭了，不要饿着我宝蓝z肚子里的孩儿嗷小姜。“  
王柳羿翻了个白眼，”走吧the shy，其他事情应该没有太大变化的。“  
姜承録又开始熟悉的兔牙笑，向空中举起自己的左手：“冲！”  
“the shy ，冲！”  
________________________________________  
韩文是用x度翻译瞎鸡儿乱翻的，兄弟们不要较真嗷  
宝蓝z跟小姜发韩文的那段是来源于比较早的一段录播【那会还可以直播韩服】，宝蓝是长串英文id记不太清是什么了，小姜用的是id the shy 的大号。宝蓝在排队，小姜突然游戏内给宝蓝发了一大段韩文，好像是把宝蓝认成了Flawless选手，问了问题。感觉宝蓝一开始没看id，打的是 cao ni ma ，shuo zhong wen。 看了id 之后又退格退格：ting bu dong ，shuo zhong wen。  
【说不来哪里可爱，但是就是感觉很……可爱呜呜（cp脑是这样子的  
希望有厉害的大兄弟提供一下这天直播的av号，我找了好久没找到。

王柳羿也想不到自己对这个世界适应的这么快，实在是因为这个世界除却ABO这一额外的性别差异之外，其他每一步都跟原先的世界一模一样：春季赛夺冠的他们，将要飞往某米粉大国参加季中赛。  
生活也基本没有变化。硬要说有什么不同，只是穿的衣服换了一批更柔软的；吃饭吃得太少，或者连续rank太久的话常常全队人像商量好了一样排着队断断续续地飘过来叽叽咕咕几句；晚上睡觉的时候，旁边不知道为什么多了一位姜姓上单担纲抱枕角色。  
王柳羿非常乐观：说不定就这样相安无事，过两个月就换回去了！再去一次那个医院，再做一次怪怪的理疗，再被那个护士猛拍一下，宝蓝z就又是一位生于1999年的普通少年了，不是谁的Omega，也……总之，会开心吧！  
但是最近几天，王柳羿感觉不对劲起来了。晚上睡觉的时候，洗得干干净净，头发也被姜承録吹得蓬松柔软的小蓝，懒在床上，在姜承録也钻进被窝之后发出了平静多日之后的第一个灵魂拷问。  
”the shy， 你觉不觉得最近我这里怪怪的？“王柳羿从被子里挪出来一点，用手指着自己胸口。   
姜承録没有回答，轻轻伸开手掌碰了一下王柳羿手指的地方，“这里吗？“  
”嘶……别搞别搞，看是很难看出来，但是，就最近一直感觉轻轻碰一下就很疼……好像也变肿了，有一点像女孩子，是不是这个世界终于要让本钢铁直男见识一下ABO设定的真实境况了。”  
姜承録好像有点信息过载，定定地看着王柳羿。也有可能是不太了解南方猫咪的语言，呆呆的没听懂也不知道该怎么回应，只是见王柳羿吃痛把手缩了回去轻轻搭在王柳羿腰间。  
”不过也说不定是电子辐射终于把我腌制入味癌变了，也许就从莫名其妙的胸痛开始，过几天就要死掉了，姜承録！有没有什么想跟我说的吗？“  
”你不会死，我保护你。”   
“哈哈哈，你真的越来越会了，快跟rookie一样变成假韩国人真新疆人了。不知道以后哪个女孩子可以跟你在一起欸，这样说起来还有点羡慕她。！”   
“没有其他女孩子，只有你，宝蓝。”   
”好啦好啦，不要演这么认真，这里没有别人，兄弟别搞我，睡觉吧。”  
“明天，去医院吧。”  
“有点不想去……好麻烦啊还要早起。”  
“不可以，宝蓝。不可以痛，不可以痛了不说，也不可以痛了不要我管。”  
“好嘛好嘛，都听你的。”说着王柳羿又往被子里卷了卷，把原本搭在他腰间的手往上挪了挪，以非常温顺地的蜷缩着被姜承録搂在怀里的姿势闭上了眼睛。如果是在原来的世界，永远不会有这样的一天，但是在这里，这是王柳羿最近最喜欢的睡觉姿势。被姜承録的隐隐有铁锈味道的白桃信息素包裹，总感觉像被拿着巨剑的骑士守护。   
“王先生的情况就是非常普通的Omega男性为了顺利哺育小孩，改造自己的身体，在这个过程中产生的胸部的疼痛和肿胀。Omega男性和BO性别的女性一样，都可以产生乳汁喂养自己的小孩。”  
又是熟悉的张医生，只不过原先那个神秘的护士不在张医生身边，王柳羿打的来看医生顺便试试能不能回去的算盘落了空。  
而听见这番话之后，王柳羿更是心如死灰——这个世界能让钢铁直男王柳羿继续快乐吗？  
姜承録倒是很兴奋的样子。拿着手机跟张医生比划翻译器翻译了两下好像弄清楚了王柳羿身上发生的奇妙变化之后，更兴奋了，甚至拨通了明奎的视讯电话拜托他帮忙。  
“平时就注意穿衣服不要穿太紧绷，尽量穿纯棉的柔软衣物，实在是太不舒服的话这边可以安排按摩舒缓。市面上暂时没有合适的止痛药物，先开一些合适的补剂补充营养吧，王先生你的身体实在是过分瘦弱了。”张医生三两下写好了单子示意一旁的护士去药房取药物。  
“但是按摩的话呢，正常来说不建议王先生在我们医院做，因为按摩只是小部分，大部分还是需要您的Alpha释放信息素来安抚镇定。”  
说着张医生又不知道从哪儿掏出来一个粉色的小册子，哗啦哗啦翻了两下，递过来给他们看：“其实按摩手法都很简单，姜先生自学两下，按摩过程中释放信息素的话，按摩一次比王先生在我们医院找专业理疗师做按摩十次的效果都要好。”   
“可以，谢谢，我们决定自己按摩”  
“卧槽姜承録你也答应得太快了吧！”  
“谢谢医生，走了，宝蓝。”  
二十分钟后，姜承録带着宝蓝站在一家内衣店门口面面相觑。店门口招牌上明晃晃写着一行小字：专为Omega男性定制。   
“医生说，要穿软软的衣服.”  
“我现在有点噶比，不要搞我，姜承録。”  
姜承録默默地牵着王柳羿右手的无名指和小指，是非常非常委屈的小朋友要糖吃的样子。  
“去吧去吧，宝蓝。”   
王柳羿把手抽出来捂着自己的两侧太阳穴。“真的是姜承録别搞我了！”转身走进了店里。  
”我果然还是接受不了这种充满迷之自带两个杯子的衣服的地方。“王柳羿一进门就开始翻白眼，掉头就想冲出店门。姜承録非常迅速地伸出右手把他框在怀里往更里面带。  
”宝蓝，你看，Apeach！“   
”啊，就是那个你很喜欢的桃子嘛~不过好羞耻……两个罩杯是两个桃子大头“   
”买吧买吧买吧“  
“好，买吧买吧买吧”  
“这个，白色的，레이스（蕾丝花边），kiyo”  
“哇是透明的这穿了跟没穿有什么区别我要吐了姜承録。”  
“真的kiyo”   
“行，反正买了我也不会穿的。”  
……   
最后这段购物之旅以姜承録提了一个50x80的大袋子里面大概装了十多件各式各样的男用内衣回去收场，王柳羿饿了他们甚至还去吃了个鲜芋仙。  
晚上训练赛结束之后，姜承録走过来摸摸宝蓝的头：”记得洗澡，一会那个那个。“  
喻文波耳朵一动，转过头来开始鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅地笑： ”我蓝哥的老公，牛逼啊，这都要搞？“   
王柳羿一巴掌过去呼噜狗ad的头毛：”你就是个没大没小的弟弟，给爷爬。“  
高振宁也探头探脑的：“我们筛哥，长大了嗷。”  
姜承録不解释也不走，很自然地扶住了王柳羿的椅背，“wuli 宝蓝 nim，永远要跟我搞。‘  
喻文波一脸快呕吐的样子：”寒国人好的不学专学恶心len的，蓝哥你也不管管。“  
王柳羿感觉姜承録很多时候不像是在演戏，但是当真的话又总害怕是自己自作多情，感觉脸的温度不知不觉地有点升高：你们觉得我能管得了峡谷灭霸吗？！！“

等王柳羿洗好了澡，姜承録已经坐在床上等着了，他一面拿着张医生给的小册子看，一面拍拍床边：“宝蓝，过来。”  
”你今天说那个那个，是张医生交代的那个那个吗?"   
"是，你过来一点“   
王柳羿往姜承録身边挪了挪。  
”再过来一点。“   
”可是我已经贴着你坐了啊。“   
姜承録一脸努力组织语言，可是寒国人贫乏的中文储备让他开不了口的样子。索性站起来把王柳羿抱进自己怀里又坐下。   
“你，坐在这里。”  
说完之后把粉色小册子递给王柳羿。“你，帮我翻书，我，那个那个。“   
”哇这样真的感觉好怪……感觉像真的爱人一样……”说完王柳羿还是调整好了坐姿，让姜承録的双手能好好活动，又把小册子摊开在自己的腿上。从侧面看是完全环抱的姿势，确实像真正的爱人一样毫无芥蒂地依偎在一起。  
“我把手放上来了哦。”与此同时，空气中带着铁锈味的白桃气息也渐渐浓郁。王柳羿渐渐安心，靠在姜承録的怀里把小册子翻开。  
”哇，这小册子看得我晕奶……你看得清楚吗，the shy？”  
姜承録把脑袋搁在王柳羿有腺体的那一边侧颈，“可以，宝蓝。”

靠在姜承録怀里，王柳羿努力忽略放在自己胸前的手——是职业选手的手啊，骨节分明，修长，右手大拇指的外侧和两手的手腕内侧都有一点点薄薄的茧子，想必是跟自己一样每次敲空格键的时候用的都是这里，装着腕托的键盘也难免常常有些摩擦，经年累积下来和别处有了不同的触感。  
“宝蓝，这样可以吗？”姜承録两手笼着他小小的胸乳，示意他翻页，把王柳羿从对姜承録手的遐思之中拉回来。  
“真的，还是有点接受不了，哇……我直了快二十年，从来没有坐在一个男的怀里让他摸我胸过，有点想死……“  
“宝蓝，当我是女孩子，稍微高一点，有一点点胡子的女孩子。你以前不是说过，好看的人都是你老婆，现在，当作我很好看，我是你老婆好不好?”  
“女孩子怎么会肩膀宽到可以把我完全包在怀里，摸我胸还硬起丁丁戳我屁股！寒国人好的不学专门学恶心len的骗术!”  
“我没有，只是丁丁不听话。”  
“啊啊啊啊你不要一边很单纯的样子叫我翻页一边几把硬硬地顶我还一边说这样很容易让人误会脸红的话啊！”  
“我做错什么了吗，宝蓝?我可以改，但是现在，先那个那个好吗？”  
“真的是败给你了姜承録……果然从莫名其妙来的第一天我就不应该跟你通气，应该滚回那个医院掐着那个护士的脖子让她送我回去，不然也不会搞成今天这样每天都想被你抱，不被抱着睡睡不着，吹头发是你，睡觉盖被子是你，早上起来拿衣服都是你，真的好像低能儿一样……”说着说着王柳羿的声音小了下去，”啊……怎么越说越觉得我自己也问题很大呢，姜承録？“  
王柳羿整个人很泄气地软在姜承録怀里，一副不想多说，你想怎么蹂躏我就怎么蹂躏我的样子。  
“我，中文不是很可以……但是wuli宝蓝nim，真的真的我喜欢，在这里，可以随便亲近你，对你好。”王柳羿看不清姜承録的表情，但是可以感受到他在自己耳边温热的呼吸。  
“有什么事情是在原来的世界做队友不能做的吗姜承録？”王柳羿缩着身子一副不愿意多说的样子。  
姜承録调整了一下下巴的位置，把王柳羿的脑袋挪到自己肩头轻轻放着，亲吻了一下他的发顶，“这样，做队友的时候不可以。”  
“我觉得还好啦……”  
姜承録又把他的脸摆正，低头吻了一下他左边脸上的那颗小痣，嘴唇贴在脸上的触感弄得王柳羿一激灵：“这样，也可以吗？”  
“我们是好队友好兄弟，亲一下也没什么啊。” 王柳羿非常小声，与其说他在尝试说服姜承録，不如说他在洗脑他自己。尽管这样的动作实在是过分亲密，但王柳羿其实全程没有看到姜承録的脸和表情，这样仿佛让他更有底气。  
姜承録伸手抚摸那颗小痣:”这里，很迷人。你好像老是把这里弄破。”  
“不要搞我了，姜承録。”  
“你在哭吗，宝蓝？”  
姜承録将穿着apeach睡衣套装的小辅助托着大腿抱起来——实在是太瘦了，即使是这样全副骨架被卷在怀里的姿势也轻松得像抱着一只刚满月的小猫。他把他的猫放在床上。自己蹲在他的身前，静静地看着这个和他并肩作战快两年的小辅助捂着眼睛，肩膀微微耸动。  
记忆里面他哭的时刻，上次还是在S8夏季赛半决赛，和JDG拉满bo5的时候。他知道小猫和JDG的上单是旧识，尽管他们胜了京东就锁定了出征S8的二号种子名额，但是他的猫，尽管不是他的猫，但他总希望这是他的猫，却在流泪。和我一起共赴更光辉未来不够快乐吗王柳羿？是不是为你在乎的某个人落幕的这一赛季，霎时黯淡的这一赛季在悲伤呢？从2017年的5月20日，走到今天2019年的4月29日，两年整了，却好像还是抓不住猫咪的尾巴。现在在另外一个可以随便亲近容易炸毛的猫咪的世界，却是自己把猫咪弄哭了——愚蠢的地球人自以为抓住了猫咪的尾巴，一步一步地得寸进尺，却被喵嗷地一声狠狠地拍在了蠢蠢欲动想摸猫屁股的手上。  
“姜承録，你是不是觉得我就是一只好吃好喝供着无条件哄着就会自动走到你怀里的小猫啊？”王柳羿抬起头来——其实并没有哭花了脸，只是眼睛周围红了一圈，鼻头也红红的，说话声音不自觉地变得模糊又带着些软糯。  
“我没有，你永远不是谁的……附属品，对，附属品，但是只要你想的话，我可以成为你的附属品。”  
“其实没有什么的……我们还是按照医生嘱咐做按摩吧，以后的以后，也许我们回去的以后，我不会再问这些奇怪的问题了。“  
他把姜承録拉上床，按着这位顶级上单的的肩膀坐在他的腰上，开始解自己的扣子。可爱的Apeach花纹的睡衣下竟然不如姜承録原先设想的一样穿着同样Apeach花纹的男性Omega专用内衣，而是当时宝蓝喊着“我绝对不会穿”的偏女士设计的镂空蕾丝文胸：半透明，胸前镂空的繁复花纹间可以窥见两点樱红，两根极细的白色系带向上延伸着收束在比寻常人更为纤细修长的颈后，又在蝴蝶骨略有些凸出的背后延伸出与胸前一式的大片花纹，  
“虽然我说不穿，可是买来了不穿总觉得有点浪费。”王柳羿又稍稍弯下去把姜承録的两手拉上来按在自己胸前，“现在不隔着睡衣是不是感觉有点不一样了？是跟女孩子一样，软软的胸部欸！喜欢女孩子吗姜承録?”  
“你在勾引我吗?宝蓝。”  
“那我去换那个肉色的普通的……这个穿着确实有点奇怪”。王柳羿话没说完，姜承録就两手握着他的腰把他往下推了推，又把上身直起来，像刚开始一样把他包在怀里。  
“不可以，我喜欢这个。可以先抱一会吗？”  
“可是你一直在顶我……感觉还挺大的，你要不要解决一下？“  
姜承録又是那副熟悉的带着点懊恼，又好像在说：事情开始变得有趣了似的表情，“对不起宝蓝，我马上去厕所解决再来帮你按摩。”  
王柳羿看他这样也觉得很好笑，”既然这个世界我是你的Omega的话，再加上我们是好兄弟！对，好兄弟，好队友，我帮你很应该啊。”他将两手抽出来挽住姜承録的肩背，把自己全副身体压在他的Alpha身上。“前几天我看微博上讲哦，怀孕的Omega信息素特别……就他们说如果有意催发的话，非常非常甜，甜。可是我想，这未免也太概括了吧，甜就是全部吗？不过在这里我也没有见过其他的怀孕的Omega就是了。”说着说着他又往上凑了凑，“现在我的腺体就在你的鼻子旁边哦，有没有感觉什么不一样？”见姜承録好像没什么反应，“欸，他们说如果怀孕的时候Alpha起了反应又没办法做的话，催发信息素诱导一下就好了……没有用吗？我们小姜？”  
“真的……很甜”  
“哇，所以有用吗？”  
王柳羿没有等到姜承録的回答，感觉姜承録异乎寻常的沉默，正开口发问：“到底怎么样啊！姜承録选手！”的时候，姜承録突然搂住他的腰，低下头来用自己的唇封住了他的唇。  
姜承録的舌头滑过王柳羿的齿列，好巧不巧地刮过他的牙套破了口子溢出了血，两人的口腔里都充溢着淡淡的血腥味儿，却一时之间没有两人都忘记了可以分开。  
……  
“真的非常非常甜，让我克制不住自己的甜，宝蓝。”  
”那你现在好了吗？我怎么感觉你还在顶我？”  
“没有啊，你摸摸”姜承録一脸”我受伤了，你污蔑了我”的样子，伸手抓着王柳羿的手往自己裆部按。  
“姜承録！我现在怀疑你在搞黄色并且我有证据！”

上次尴尬的“治疗”过后，两个人的相处仿佛打开了什么奇妙的开关一样，打完训练赛当着全队人的面接吻没有关系，拥抱也没有关系。王柳羿生活不能自理的程度更上了一层楼：吃饭的时候如果不好好吃完配好的孕期Omega定食，会被姜承録按着喂饭——对此，队里唯一还没分化的弟弟喻文波的评价是：这两个b恶心的程度是真的恶心的妈妈恶心到iG基地——恶心到家了。

季中赛夺冠之后，整个俱乐部获得了三天的假期。王柳羿第一时间想的当然是：我要立刻回到原来的世界 ！我再也不想每天一边洗脑自己我和姜承録是好兄弟，好兄弟一起落难来到有奇怪的ABO设定的世界，就要互相帮助，一边每天接吻到意乱情迷，睡觉的时候只有姜承録的怀抱才最好眠。  
回程的飞机上，王柳羿直截了当地跟姜承録说：“明天，去那个医院，我们一起回家。”  
“如果在那个世界我们输了也要回去吗，宝蓝？”  
“当然了，不管怎么样我们都不属于这里啊，那么与我们交换的这个世界的我们也很想回来吧。”  
“可是，我不想回去，这里，很好。”  
“哪里好了!男人能生孩子，这个男人就是我，也太难顶了。”  
姜承録没有接话，只是看着宝蓝露出兔牙笑。  
“怎么了嘛the Shy，不要光笑不说话啊。”  
“宝蓝，我最近新学了一个成语，来日方长，我不是很懂什么意思，如果我说，我跟你，来日方长，这样说对吗？”  
“哈哈，好像是这样的，我跟你还有很长一段路要一起走，来日方长。”

这次王柳羿长了个心眼，下午刚刚落地就拜托苏小落预约了那家医院的肩颈理疗——“一定要第一次去的时候的那个护士哦！不凶力气不大的我不要！”  
第二天去的时候，一切都出乎王柳羿预料的顺利。来的果然还是那个护士，看见姜承録在一旁陪同，甚至非常正中王柳羿下怀地说：“王先生如果您坚持的Alpha全程陪同的话，需要抑制贴来隔绝一下信息素”。王柳羿当然知道这是他来的时候的必备要素，必须在这里按住shift键收集一下。疯狂点头，就差拉着护士姐姐的手往自己后脖颈猛拍了。  
果然，又是熟悉的一阵苦香，王柳羿甚至走神了几秒钟，想着这个香味跟姜承録铁锈加白桃的信息素比起来还是差点意思嗷，就又在护士关上门之后的黑暗中眼皮一沉，睡着了。

醒来时，房间没变，身边也还是有姜承録，撕掉抑制贴，空气中再也没有淡淡的自己的葡萄柚味儿带点奶香的信息素气息，姜承録的铁锈白桃味道也完全没有感觉，颈侧的腺体也不再因为自己的Alpha在自己三米之内隐隐发涨。王柳羿猛冲翻到床下搂住姜承録：“虽然不能百分之百确定,但是我们好像真的回来啦，姜承録！”  
“啊，是啊，宝蓝。”被王柳羿压着的姜承録声音闷闷的，有些不开心的样子。  
“怎么啦姜承録，我们又是两个普通的出生在99年的少年了！”  
“没事，好闷，你先放开我。”  
“筛哥十几分钟不见横起来了？”王柳羿站起来把两手伸向姜承録的两肋附近作势要挠他。姜承録伸出一只手搂着他的腰轻松一招制敌爪子乱挥的小猫咪。  
“来日方长，宝蓝。”  
“寒国人学中文别学会一个成语就一直用啊，我都听得耳朵起茧子了。”  
“我跟你，永远有来日方长。”姜承録并没有接王柳羿开的玩笑的意思，一双眼睛非常认真地盯着王柳羿。  
王柳羿看他这个样子也调笑不起来了，似乎姜承録莫名其妙对什么事情认真起来了，他又不好做什么过分又逾矩的推断，只好掰住腰侧姜承録的手与他十指紧握：“好，我答应你的这个来日方长。”  
姜承録也没有再多说，两人保持这个姿势，王柳羿觉得空气中的尴尬快要化为实质的时候，电话铃声响了，从床头柜上拿起来一接，是苏小落打来问他们结束了没有。  
王柳羿可算是找着了抽身机会“我现在叫车我们直接回去吧，不知道在这个世界现在是什么样呢。”

回去的车上，王柳羿一路刷着手机，一面刷，一面把季中赛相关的消息给姜承録看：“啊，在我们原本存在的这个世界我们四强赛就输了欸，姜承録，对上coreJJ的从那个世界来的我，好像发挥的很糟糕。”王柳羿懊恼地锤了锤头。  
“下次，再一起赢回来吧，宝蓝。你教我的，来日方长。”姜承録揽过宝蓝轻轻地摸他软软的头发。

回到基地，其他人都还在训练，两人也没多说什么话 径直回到座位上打开韩服开了把rank。喻文波探头探脑的凑过来意味不明地看了几眼王柳羿：“蓝哥，你们俩今天从医院回来怎么怪怪的？你终于肯相信你不能给姜承録生孩子了？”  
“卧槽生孩子什么鬼，我是男人啊？！”   
“不是，蓝哥，就你上次和姜承録从医院回来，就nm巨离谱，两个人天天腻在一起，筛哥还老是用那种慈父的眼神看着你的肚子……哇我真是说出来都老子想吐”  
“……我们有没有干什么别的离谱的。”  
“宁王说他上次看见你们俩在房间里接吻难舍难分的，他平时批话太多了，我也不知道，我也不敢问。”  
“没有！肯定是他看错了，我上次跟姜承録去医院那个医生有点问题，搞得我脖子后面有点难顶，我当时只是叫他帮我看看我脖子后面好点没，这次去医院就是去搞这个的。”  
“你说得我都快信了，双排不，蓝哥？”  
“ 我在线呢，拉我。”

隔着两个座位的姜承録，也正在接受喇叭的盘问，只不过寒国人又使用了秘技——”你说什么？我是寒国人，我听不懂！”

好，就来日方长。


End file.
